Los Hijos de Caìn
by sam611
Summary: Basado en el juego de rol de La Mascarada y el sabbat, y el Libro de Nod


TITULO: "Hijos de Caín"  
Author: SAM  
DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Juego de Rol "La Mascarada y El Sabbat"  
Rating: R.  
Advertencias: Violence. Hurt, Dark Thoughts. Un poco de blasfemia para algunos, así que si no te gusta, mejor no leas.  
Aclaraciones : Acomodando mi desordenado cuarto, encontré todos mis libros de Juego de Rol, este relato basado en El Libro de Nod, parte del juego de Rol de vampiros, es una recopilación, espero os guste.  
One Shot  
Note: Please review!!!

DEDICADO A MI HERMANO DANIEL, QUIEN SIEMPRE ME APOYA EN TODO, ¿ NO ES ASI MOUSTRO?

Los Hijos de Caín

En el principio, solo existía Caín, quien sacrifico a su hermano por amor, por ser lo mas dulce, lo mas bello, la base de su felicidad.  
Caín, quien lo hizo para agradar al Señor en las alturas, siendo por ello exiliado.  
Caín, quién fue maldecido por siempre con la inmortalidad.  
Caín, quién fue maldecido con el deseo por la sangre.  
Es Caín de quien todos venimos, el creador de nuestro creador.  
Por mucho tiempo vivió en la Tierra de Nod, en soledad y sufrimiento, pero el pasar de su memoria ahogo su tristeza, y regreso al mundo de los mortales. Al mundo que su hermano, Set, tercer hijo de Eva, y los hijos de él habían creado.  
Regreso y fue bien recibido, ninguno se volvio contra el, porque la marca del Señor estaba sobre él, la gente vio su poder y lo adoro.

Pero Caín, con todo su poder, se sentía solo. En lo más profundo de su ser, la semilla de la soledad germino, y se convirtió en una flor oscura. Vio en su propia sangre el poder de la fertilidad. Hablando con demonios y escuchando la sabiduría oculta, aprendió la manera de crear un hijo propio, y decidió acoger alguien cercano a él.  
Entonces Uriel, Ángel de la Muerte, el Oscuro Uriel, se presento ante Caín esa misma noche y le dijo:  
-"Caín, aunque seáis poderoso y marcado por Dios, esto debéis saber: que cualquier hijo que creares, llevara vuestra maldición, que cualquiera de vuestra progenie, caminara por siempre en la Tierra de Nod, y temerá a la flama y el sol, beberá solo sangre y comerá solo cenizas. Y como cargaran la celosa semilla de su padre, conspiraran y pelearan entre ellos por siempre. No selléis el destino de aquellos nietos de Adán, que buscan el camino del bien, Caín. Guardaos vuestro terrible abrazo."  
Pero Enoc, el más querido hijo de Set, hijo de Adán, imploro convertirse en hijo del padre oscuro, y Caín, a pesar de las palabras de Uriel, se acerco a Enoc y lo acogió en el oscuro abrazo. Y en su honor, Caín nombro a la primera ciudad "Enoc". Y Enoc pidió un hermano y una hermana, y Caín, padre indulgente, se los dio. Y sus nombres fueron, Sila, cuya sangre era la preferida de Caín e Irad, cuya fuerza Caín veía con buenos ojos.

Estos hijos de Caín aprendieron la forma de crear su propia progenie, y así, sin pensar, acogieron a más descendientes de Set. Y entonces el sabio Caín les dijo:  
-Terminemos con este crimen, ya no habrá más-  
Y como la palabra de Caín era ley, los de su sangre le obedecieron.  
La ciudad permaneció a través de los tiempos, y se volvio el centro de un gran imperio, pero el mundo se volvio oscuro, lleno de pecado. Los hijos Caín estaban aquí y allá, propagando sus negras costumbres.  
Caín se enfurecía cuando sus hijos peleaban, veía el engaño cuando se hacían la guerra, se entristeció cuando los veía abusar. Caín vio las señales en el cada vez más oscuro cielo, pero no dijo nada.  
Y entonces vino el Gran Castigo, un gran diluvio que cubrió al mundo, la ciudad fue destruida y los hijos de Set, con ella.  
Nuevamente Caín cayó en una gran depresión y se alejo, y no dejo a nosotros, su progenie, a nuestra propia suerte.  
Lo encontramos tras mucho buscar, en las profundidades de la tierra, y nos ordeno marcharnos, diciendo que el diluvio fue su castigo por haber regresado al mundo de los vivos y renegado de la verdadera ley, nos pidió que nos fuéramos, para así poder dormir.

Así que regresamos, solos, para encontrar a los hijos de Noé, y les anunciamos que éramos sus nuevos gobernantes, cada uno creo una hermandad, para reclamar la gloria de Caín, pero no poseíamos su sabiduría ni su control. Se peleo una gran guerra, los antiguos contra sus hijos, justo como Uriel había dicho, y los hijos mataron a sus padres, se rebelaron, usaron fuego y madera, espada y garras, para destruir a aquellos que los habían creado.

Los rebeldes construyeron una nueva ciudad de las ruinas del imperio caído y juntaron a los catorce clanes que habían sido separados por la gran guerra, reunieron  
Al Clan de los Reyes, ventrue,  
al Clan de la Bestia, gangrel,  
al Clan de la Luna, malkavian,  
al Clan Oculto, nosferatu,  
al Clan Viajero, ravnos.  
al Clan de la Rosa, toreador,  
al Clan de los Magos, tremere  
al Clan de La Noche, sombra  
al Clan de Los que dan Forma, sinessis  
al Clan de La Serpiente, serpentae  
al Clan de de La Muerte, calavera  
al Clan de la Curación, sauront  
al Clan de la Caza, assamita  
al Clan Que Aprende, brujah.

Hicieron una bella ciudad y la gente los adoraba como dioses, crearon su propia progenie, la cuarta generación de los Caínitas, pero temían al Yihad, la profecía de Uriel, y estaba prohibido a los hijos crear a otros de su especie, este poder estaba reservado para los antiguos. Cuando se creaba un hijo, era cazado y exterminado, y su creador junto con él.

Aunque Caín estaba lejos de nosotros, sentíamos que nos observaba, y sabíamos que veía nuestras acciones y costumbres. Maldijo a Malkavian cuando este se mofo de Caín, y lo condeno a la locura eterna, cuando el primer Nosferatu fue encontrado disfrutando de perversas maneras con su propio clan, Caín puso su mano sobre el y le dijo que mostraría su mal eternamente, y deformo su rostro.  
Nos maldijo a todos, por matar a la primera parte de sus hijos, la segunda generación, cuando los matamos uno por uno: Sila, la bella, e Irad el fuerte y Enoc, el primer gobernante. Y los lloramos a todos, porque todos somos uno mismo, todas las Familias de los Hijos de Caín.

Aunque esta ciudad era tan grande como la de Caín, eventualmente envejeció, como todas las cosas vivientes, lentamente comenzó a morir. Como Uriel había dicho, la semilla del mal floreció como una rosa sangrienta y Troyh, hijo de Brujah, se levanto y mato a su padre y devoro su carne, la guerra acabo con la ciudad y ya nada fue igual.  
Los catorce vieron su ciudad y poder destruidos, y tuvieron que huir junto con sus hijos, muchos murieron. Y sin quien los mandara, mas vampiros fueron creados, y dominaron la tierra, pero esto no podía durar.  
Con el tiempo fuimos demasiados y nuevamente hubo guerra, los antiguos aprendieron cautela, y se escondieron, fueron sus hijos los que perecieron en esa guerra, junto con mareas de carne mortal. Los mortales creyeron estar peleando sus propias batallas, pero fue por nosotros por lo que derramaron su sangre.  
Cuando esto termino, Los Hijos de Caín se escondieron unos de otros, ocultos, temerosos de las oscuras palabras de Uriel, por que el Yihad continua.  
Lo que nadie sabe, es cuando Caín regresara una vez más de las profundidades de la tierra y clamara por la ciudad de Gehena, la última ciudad, la ciudad del Juicio Final. Y todos nosotros tendremos que rendir cuantas ante Caín y enfrentarnos a las consecuencias.  
El Yihad continúa…

Guerra antigua, combate entre vampiros.  
Nota: existen más clanes, tribus y anti-tribus, pero se les considera posteriores a la primera epoca.


End file.
